


Yours

by TLynn



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLynn/pseuds/TLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Turn over," he commands. "Get on your hands and knees."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

“Turn over,” he commands. “Get on your hands and knees.”

She does as she’s told and he can see the slight tension in her body as she gets into position before him. This thing between them is still new and he’s eager to explore her limits. She looks back at him, watches him as he stares at her. His desire radiates from his body and flows through her and her knees shift of their own accord, widening, and she presents herself to him even further.

He moves his head down until his breath is on her, hot against her swollen flesh. He hovers there, not saying a word or making a sound, and she thinks she may literally explode.

“What are you doing?” she asks, her voice hoarse with need. She needs him, needs him to touch her, to fuck her.

His tongue is on her instantly and she lets out a long, low moan. He laps at her with the flat of his tongue, each stroke hard  
and greedy, tasting her from top to bottom. He grabs her thighs, opening her further, demanding more access, and she falls  
to her elbows as he pulls her apart in every sense of the word.

His tongue pushes into her and tastes all she has to give. He moves his head in counter-rhythm to her thrusting hips,  
fucking her with his mouth like he soon will with his cock. He breathes in the potent smell of her arousal and it makes his  
head spin, unleashes his baser instincts.

“Mine,” he growls against her, taking one last pass with his tongue before moving his hips into position.

She feels him at her opening, teasing her. He’s hot and pulsing as he slides into her, slowly, easily. They groan in unison at  
the sensation and his entire body pulses as she tightens her internal muscles around him.

“Yours,” she pants, throwing another glance back towards him. “Now fuck me.”

He does as he’s told and begins to slam into her. His fingers are bruising as he digs them into swell of her hips, pulling her  
body against him in rough strokes. The sheer force of his thrusts drives out her strangled cries and the sounds only serve to  
increase the speed of his movements.

He feels it building, knows his climax is mere seconds away. He leans over her just enough to reach his hand around and  
down to where they are joined. He fingers move quick against her clit, demanding her release, and after a few strokes, her  
body submits. The throws her head back and wails as her orgasm overtakes her, her body tensing before going limp. Her  
spasms around him coax his own release and he holds her wilted body against his as he spills into her.

He falls, crushing her beneath him, but she relishes his weight atop her and doesn’t tell him to move. His breath is hot  
and heavy in her ear as he recovers and too soon does he roll off and next to her. He turns his head to look at her, eyelids  
heavy and chest still heaving with labored breath, and smiles.

“Mine,” she says. She moves her hand to lie over his heart, counting each erratic beat.

“Yours,” he says.

***  
end 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for and originally posted at xf_pornbattle on LiveJournal.
> 
> Prompt: mine


End file.
